


26 décembre

by MaeLovesStories



Series: 31 jours de décembre [26]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, POV Vinsmoke Sanji
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21704854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeLovesStories/pseuds/MaeLovesStories
Summary: Prompt 26 : "Câlins au coin du feu."
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Sanji, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji, Zoro/Sanji
Series: 31 jours de décembre [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550686
Kudos: 8





	26 décembre

**26 décembre**

Le calme qui régnait dans la pièce contrastait avec le bruit et l'animation de la veille. Elle n'était éclairée que par la cheminée, devant laquelle Sanji et Zoro étaient allongés, bien confortables sur des couvertures et des coussins. Les doigts de Zoro jouaient avec ses cheveux, tandis que ceux de Sanji dessinaient des formes abstraites sur le torse nu de son homme.

Sanji profitait de l'instant, sachant qu'ils devraient quitter ce petit cocon dès le lendemain. Il ne remercierait jamais assez Kaya de leur avoir généreusement prêté ces petits chalets, à eux ainsi qu'à leurs amis, afin de fêter Noël tous ensemble dans un cadre enchanteur tel que celui-ci. C'était la première fois qu'il passait les fêtes en montagne, où la neige recouvrait tout. Le paysage donnait une ambiance particulière à Noël, rendant l'évènement encore plus magique.

Il laissa son regard vagabonder autour de lui. Le feu projetait des ombres mouvantes dans la pièce. Elle n'était pas très grande, mais pour un court séjour comme celui-ci, c'était amplement suffisant. Ils étaient totalement indépendants des autres chalets et Sanji appréciait cette intimité. 

— À quoi tu penses ? demanda doucement Zoro.

— On est bien ici, répondit-il simplement.

— Si seulement on pouvait rester quelques jours de plus.

Malheureusement, ils devaient tous les deux reprendre le travail le surlendemain, le jour suivant étant consacré en grande partie au trajet du retour.

— On pourrait revenir plus tard. Ça doit être bien aussi en été.

Zoro grogna son approbation avant de déposer un baiser sur sa tempe. Sanji se resserra contre lui. Il passa une jambe par-dessus les siennes, savourant le contact de leurs deux peaux. Ces quelques jours étaient une pause bienvenue dans leurs vies à cent à l'heure. Ici ils prenaient le temps. Pas de contraintes, pas de téléphone, juste eux, la nature, et un bon feu de cheminée.

Zoro délaissa ses cheveux et porta son attention sur son dos. Sa main descendait lentement, de plus en plus bas, jusqu'à atteindre sa chute de reins. Sanji frissonna. Il avait eu le temps de récupérer du premier round et ne disait pas non à un deuxième. Ils devaient après tout profiter de chaque instant passé ici. Il se redressa avant de s'allonger sur Zoro, une jambe de chaque côté de son corps. Leurs bouches se retrouvèrent naturellement, une même envie les animant. Le retour à la réalité serait sûrement brutal, mais il était encore trop tôt pour y penser. Il décida de concentrer toute son attention sur l'homme de sa vie, et sur tout ce qu'il lui faisait ressentir. Demain était un autre jour.


End file.
